


Last Balcony

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Small rewrite of the last balcony scene from 2x02, in which Cat knows Kara is Supergirl and Kara is OK with her knowing. Could be considered pre-Supercat. If you wanted to see it that way.Big thanks to btvsobsessed623,  a horrible (amazing) influence who tricked me into needing to write this.Written on my phone and unedited so please forgive any spelling, grammar, or other errors.





	

Cat felt a shift in the air behind her and smiled. She should have known that the hero wouldn't be able to resist one last visit.  
"Are you going to miss it?"  
Cat laughed as she turned. She barely resisted winking as she joked, "Who told you I was leaving?"  
Supergirl smiled. "Little bird."  
"Little plane," Cat responded quickly. Enjoying the game. "Yes. I will miss CatCo every day. The work… "  
"The people?" Supergirl asked.  
Cat tilted her head towards the glass of her office with a smile, "Some of the people. But they'll be alright. Better than alright. I'm sure of it."  
Supergirl shifted, with just a hint of the awkwardness that lay beneath the bravado of the cape. "Well I admire you, Ms Grant. It's scary. Leaving the life you've known."  
"mmm? I don't know…" Cat shook her head. "I'm about to take a leap into the unknown and I'm... I'm thrilled. Do you have any idea how exciting it is not to know what I'm going to do tomorrow? It's exhilarating."  
"I wish I could do that sometimes. Start something new. Be someone new. But… " Supergirl frowned and turned to look out at the city.  
Cat turned as well, settling into her position at the railing. "But you don't do well with change," she finished for her.  
Supergirl hummed and took her place beside Cat. "I'm going to miss you, Ms Grant."  
"Don't you think it's time you called me Cat?" Cat paused before adding, "Have I ever told you my full name is Catherine?"  
Cat didn't need to turn to know the woman was smiling. "I know it is."  
"Right, of course you do. You know me so well…"  
Supergirl shifted towards her, her shoulder brushing Cat's. "I'm going to miss you, Cat."  
Cat leaned into the strong, yet soft, shoulder. "I'm going to miss you too, Kara."


End file.
